


do I have to

by paintedsmiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedsmiles/pseuds/paintedsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters die and god or angles bring them back right</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twins_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_girl/gifts).



Cas smites the last witch.  
"Last one"Sam said looking over at his brother who was glaring at the three dead witches. "It better be." Dean sighed. Cas walked over to his mate and skycraper of a brother and walked back to the impala.  
Back at bunker  
"Hello boys" gabriel said with mirth in his eyes. Dean reacted quickly and grabed holy water and lighter yelling "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME AND SAMMY !" ###FLASH BACK####  
"That was nice." Cas said holding on to Dean's arm.  
"Don't mention it" Dean said. Opening the front door hey saw a sight he did not want to see. Gabriel was kissing sam. He pulled Gabriel's hair back and in his face don't come back.FLASH BACK OVER  
"Dean how many times do I have to tell you I love him and he loves me back," Sam explained "look I know you have issues with Gabriel like how you die every Tuesday or tv land that not the point Im just saying I love him he'll not do it us again." Dean anger grew stronger " Sam you don't get it do you he a archangel and former trickster if you don't remember lucifer is riding your ass he is smoothing you out so you will say yes look Sammy I don't want you hurt because some dick bag was fooling you"  
Gabriel went in between the brothers. "Ok we get it but reason im here is beacuse the curse in this town I want to help you guys fight it and before you say no deano I have powers to heal the broken or wounded."  
Dean spoke up " fine but if you harm a hair on Sam's head I will make sure your I have your head on a stick." "Deal" Gabriel said. And cas was just sitting there with his cocked to the side


	2. having a little fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is sad but we have to have fun parts to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chaper in sam pov. In this story both angles go to sleep because they like to and cas is very clueless so he's excited for the most Radom things. PS I'm on my tablet so lot of auto correct.

It has been a couple days since Gabriel joined the group and dean has a sharp eye on him.  
One morning Castiel was awake and excited about something.  
"Dean,Sam,Gabriel WAKE UP." Castiel yelling to wake us up.  
Once Cas was done Dean said,"5 more minutes cas!"  
"But Dean the ground is covered with snow!" Castiel whined  
I share I could see Dean have the most evil smile on ever. This day is going to be cold.  
All of us got up and changed to more suitable clothes for snow and was ran outside happy as could be. All of us were playing in the snow. Then it was perfect to get Dean he was standing under a tree. I walk very slowly to Dean and pulled a branch and a bundle of snow fell on his head.  
"This means war!!!!" Dean yelled as he grabbed cas. Gabe grabbed me and started to make a fort. The war began and clumps of snow were flying of each side of the parking lot of the motel.  
We walked back inside covered in snow head to toe. Gabe snap his fingers and we were all cleaned up and warm. We were gathered around the TV with hot chocolate and cookies. Later Dean and Cas were cuddled together sleeping. We knew they were sleeping because Dean snores loud enough to suck paint of the wall. Gabe and I walked outside and we were talking then he asked a question  
"Sammy," he said " have you ever thought of going back to college and starting over?"  
"Yes I have a couple of times. Why you ask?" I said.  
"Well its just you know the feeling of regret and I have regrets to a lot of things and I thought of just going back to were they started and reset it." He said "Like I want to reset coming back to see you guys I promised Dean to pretect you but I'm probably just put you guys into more danger and I'll probably..." Gabriel was cut off by me kissing. He just giving a look of what was the for.  
"That was just for saying was that were here together right now and that's what's important." I said  
"I love you moose." He said with his finger tangled in my hair  
"Love you to." I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guyz like chapter


	3. never want to end

Dean's POV  
I was trying to fight her of and she wiped me away then I couldn't get up I tried to reach the my weapon all I could do was watch. Fire and blood is what I could see from the fight also a beam of light heading toward Gabriel then I heard Sam yelling no and pushed Gabriel out of the way. Next thing you know Sam is on the floor I run over to him he wasn't breathing. "SAM!" I yelled  
I woke up on my bed with a angle warmth. It was just a dream. Cas started to stir a little bit.  
"You okay Dean?" Cas asked with sleep in his eyes.  
"Yeah I'm fine." I lied hoping that he doesn't notice I'm not okay.  
"No you're not Dean." Cas said  
"Cas I don't want to talk about it right now okay." I told Cas. Cas stared and went back to sleep. Then I look over at the other bed with Sam and Gabriel sleeping. Sam was curled up in Gabriel chest both snoring slighty. I smiled slightly and went back to sleep.

Sam's POV  
I woke up to the sound of bacon sizzeling and plates being set on the table. I sat up for a second to what was happening around me. Just Cas trying to do his tie. "Morning Sam." Cas said putting a bigger knot in his tie than before. "You need help with that Cas?" I laughed Cas nodded and I got up from the warmth of the bed and fixed the knotted mess of a tie. "Better." I said "Thanks Sam." Thanked Cas then a sodden yell of Dean's voice saying "breakfast is ready and if you dont come quickly I'm eating it." I sighed and walked to the kitchen. Everybody sat down enjoying the food. "I have an update on what this creacher were hunting its on the magic side it also said that it holds a amulet that keeps his or hers magic and controls any thing or being." I said "So what do we have to do to take this bitch down?' Dean asked "Its possible but not easy we have to take its amulet and break it but its powers could kill anything or person. " I expained This was a hunt we could face it won't be easy but its possible. Night Dean and Cas were out for a investgateing and it was me and Gabe so we walked a couple of movies made dinner trying to get Gabe to eat my "rabbit food" "I don't want to!" Gabriel whined "Come Gabe just try one piece of lettuce." I said "No moose no." He said I don't think he's eating healthy foods any time soon. We tried to bake a cake we ended up with flour,eggs,and frosting all over us. Gabe turned on the radio and he started singing along. Radom upbeat old new rap pop many different songs and then a slow song poped up "Dance with me Sammy." He said "I don't dance gabe." I said I don't know I said no not like I had a choice he grabbed my waist and started to dance. Dean's POV Were in the impala driving home and Cas asked me a question "What's wrong Dean I know when your upset so don't bother lying to me." He said with his low gravely voice. "What would you so if one of your bothers or sister die that's what's wrong with me." I said Cas frowned. It was a silent trip back to the motel but we made it back. I parked the car and got out then I saw something that warms the last of snow on the ground. I saw Sam and Gabriel slow dancing though the window. Cas was about to walk in but I stoped him. Sam was happy and I didn't want to ruin the momemt. Well I did but Sam had a smile on his face that I haven't seen in years. Gabe's pov I wish this was always like this. I wish that the poor Winchester's didn't have to the angles play thing or all the hunting to save the innocent people. I want them to be happy but they have to play there roles if I like or not. I just wish this night could never end.


End file.
